A Ghostly Hunt of Love!
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to hide from her husband, Zak's ghosts as well as the papparazzi raids that his line of work causes. She meets the Cullens at school and Edward harasses her constantly and when she finally loses her temper and tells him she is not interested because she is with someone else he loses it and does the unthinkable, causing Bella to go back to Zak.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Going home!**

**I just come home from school; it was 2 weeks after coming to Forks for some quiet time with Dad, Charlie Swan the towns Chief of Police and to get away from my husband's demon stalker.**

** I am not 17 as everyone thinks I am, I am 22 and married to Zak Bagans, age 24. **

**Today Edward talked to me again, but I was getting angry at his behaviour and his constant advances. I kept saying no and that I couldn't and didn't want to date him. He didn't take my rejection well.**

** On my way home, he forced me off the road and I had no choice but to pull over. He wrenched open my door and forced himself on me. I tried to fight him off, but even though he was younger that me, he was stronger.**

** I came home an hour later, shaking and bloody and bruised, crying hysterically. Charlie was home, but so were the Blacks. I really didn't want to see Jacob, but what choice did I have now. There was no way that I could sneak passed them.**

** Charlie gasped at my appearance and asked:** **"Bells, what happened?" **

**Through my sobs, I said:** **"That fucking idiot to Edward Cullen raped me Dad! In my own truck, just because I rejected his advances. He couldn't handle it that I am with someone." **

**Charlie took my hand and led me out to his cruiser and he drove me to the hospital with the Black's following behind us. **

**When we arrived dad rushed me into the hospital shouting:** **"I need Dr Gerandy and a nurse to do a rape-kit on my daughter!" **

**A nurse yelled:** **"Page Dr Gerandy, not Cullen, and tell him it is urgent. Come here, Ms Swan!" **

**I followed the nurse after Dad said that he would sit outside to wait on me. Billy and Jake sat down next to him.**

**After about an hour, I came out after being cleaned up, examined and having a rape kit done. I was in pain and extremely tired so I look at my dad and said:** **"Please, let's go home, Daddy. I need to call Zak and mom."**

******"Don't worry about your mom. I already called her and she is very upset, honey."**

** Jake asked:** **"Why didn't you tell us that you are a married 17 year old?" **

**Tired of his badgering I yelled at him:** **"Because you don't deserve to know. Since we were kids, you acted like you own me! I am my own person and I love Zak! He is my husband. Besides I am not 17, I am 22 years old, Jacob! You should know that but know you were never interested in getting to know me. You just wanted to control me! I played the part of a 17 year old to hide from Zak's paparazzi and his demon stalker!"**

**Dad led me to his car and drove to the police station to take my statement. When everything was taken care off, he took me home where I fell asleep after closing my window. **

**The alarm woke me at six and I felt a little better. Dad would follow me to school to discharge me and to tell the whole school what happened to me. **

**I was still pretty bruised up and didn't want to cover up except my legs and shoulder. So I wore jeans shorts and a t-shirt. Dad smiled at me softly and I gave him a small smile in return. **

**We drove to school and Dad parked the car before leading me to the office. The lady gasped at the sight of my bruised body and ushered us in to spare me from the looks the other students were throwing at me. I smiled at her in gratitude and she smiled back kindly. I sat down because I still felt a little weak.**

**The principal arrived and asked: "Chief, what is- Oh, dear lord. What happened to Ms Swan?" **

**Dad sighed and said**: **"David, yesterday she was raped brutally by Edward Cullen because she refused to date him. She is not 17; she is 22 and married to Zak Bagans, who is waiting for her back in LA."**

**"Oh my word and you want to speak to the whole school, right?" The principal asked.**

**Bella nodded, and he called his assistant to call ALL students to gather in the assembly hall for an important meeting. Then he led us to the assembly hall and I put my hood up, so no one would know it was me until I stood in front of them and to hide my bruised face. **

**Dad put his hand on my shoulder softly and whispered:** **"Calm down Hun! You are ok!" **

**I looked up to him and said:****"Thanks, daddy! I am glad you are here with me!" **

**He just smiled in encouragement as the principal stood up. I saw the Cullen's were here, as were some of the others parents.**

**Dad said: "I thought it would be good for them to know too! I hope it is ok, Bells!" **

**I just nodded, as the Cullen kids came in.**

**"Hello everyone. Thank you to the parents that made it on such short notice. This morning, I had a visit from the Chief and his daughter, Isabella. They gave me some shocking news! Something happened to Isabella yesterday afternoon in her own truck. So, Isabella...sorry Bella, please let us hear what you want to say. Charlie stand by." **

**We both nodded and as I got up, I saw my friends looking at me in confusion and shock. I sighed as I closed my eyes and took off my hoodie, and everyone gasped and gaped at the sight of my bruises. Then Charlie took my hand, as I said:** **"Hello, I have a lot to tell you. Firstly, I want to tell you what happened yesterday. After I repeatedly told him no and that I wasn't interested in him Edward Cullen forced my truck off the road and he raped me brutally and beat me pretty badly, as you can see. My father and his friends were home when I finally made it to my house and we went to the hospital to do a rape kit so they have it all the evidence. Secondly, I lied about who I am and how old I am. I am Isabella Novalie Bagans née Swan, 22 and married to Zachary "Zak" Alexander Bagans, 24 years old. We married 4 years ago, in LA. Lastly, I came here without him because he and two other friends started the show called "Ghost Adventures" and due to paparazzi raids and a demon stalking Zak, I came back here to play this shy 17-year-old girl. Edward Cullen will be arrested for rape and I am going back to Zak and to his show. I wish you all well!" **

**Dad led me back to my seat to sit down, as I was feeling faint. **

**Dad looked at everyone before saying: "The reasons why I let her do this to us all, was for her safety. Everyone who needed to know knew about it including the Chief of police all over the states!" **

**Mr Greene said**: **"What has now been told will NOT be spread as a big, ugly rumour to ruin Bella or Charlie, just because you are jealous or angry that this happened! It is a warning from us as staff and the police! There will be consequences for the spreading or rumours!" **

**Everyone was very shocked and stunned silent, and then Angela said: "I don't care! She is still my and Ben's friend and she will always be even if she is almost 5 years older then us!"**

** I said:** **"Thank you, Angela, Ben. I really appreciate it!" **

**They both nodded in understanding.**

**Dad picked me up and sat me on his lap because everyone else was talking ill of us both. **

**Greene saw us, and yelled**: **"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! Officer Davis, arrest Edward Cullen for the rape and abuse of the Chief's daughter, Isabella Novalie Bagans née Swan!" **

**He nodded to us both and together with Officer Tango arrested Edward, who tried to resist while shouting words of bitch and whore to me, but I didn't care.**

** As the Cullen's stood to leave, dad said:** **"Cullen's meet me and Bella at the station, no running away now!" **

**They gulped and nodded, as a civilian clothed officer followed them to the station to stop them if they tried to escape.**

**Then everyone was excused and Dad and I went to the station. They threw hurtful words at me, telling me it was my fault and that I deserved being raped. **

**I yelled at them to shut up and take their punishment for not raising Edward properly.**

**When everything was settled, dad drove me to the airport so that I could catch a flight back to Zak. Dad promised to call Zak while I was in the air and explain to him why I was going back to him.**

**What do you think of the renew version of chapter 1 in my new story and different too.**

**Please review and say what you really think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Telling the family!

Charlie's POV

I dialled the number for my sister-in-law and when she picked up, I asked:" Where is Jerry?"

She said: "He is at work, like you should too, bro. What's wrong?"

I sighed and tried to hold back my sobs, before saying: "It's Bella, sis. Something happened to her that is unforgivable. She is now on her way back to you. Can you gather everyone? I need to tell everyone at once!"

She gasped and said: "I will, C. Calm down!"

She put the phone at her chest and yelled: "JERRY, ZAK, AARON, NICK COME TO THE KITCHEN PLEASE!"

Then she said: "I put you on speaker, ok?"

I said: "Ok. Please let someone hold Zak!"

She said ok, as others now said their hellos.

Then Jerry asked: "So what is this about Bella? Bro, what happened to our girl?"

Zak's POV

When I heard Jerry ask that, I knew something bad had happened.

We could hear Charlie's broken sobs before he said: "Last night, she came running in, crying hysterically. Her clothes were torn and she was covered in blood, bruises forming everywhere. Seems that a boy couldn't take her rejecting him!"

I asked: "Who is this boy and what did he do to her?"

Charlie said: "A fellow classmate. He has asked her out multiple times and she kept on refusing so yesterday he forced her truck off the on her way home. He raped her in her truck and beat her up badly!"

We all gasped and yelled: "what the fuck?"

I asked: "Where is she now?"

Charlie replied: "She's on a plane heading your way. Her plane arrives there at eight. She couldn't stay here anymore!"

We all agreed to pick her up and talk to her. Charlie asked Jerry to have Bella phone him as soon as she was ready.

We had a new case, but we wouldn't let Bella out of our sight so she will have to work with us. It's a live television show. At 7.30 PM Nick and I went to get Bella, as the others cooked dinner.

Her plane landed on time and I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms and reassure her of my love. She ran into my arms and kissed me and then she ran and hugged her brother. He laughed and flung her around and we went to get her luggage before leading her to the car. We told her the good news and about the new case and she was excited to join us again.

We arrived home and it was an emotional greeting. When she saw her mother, she ran into her arms, broke down, and cried herself to sleep.

Bella's POV

I fell asleep in mother's arms and I had the worst nightmares. I woke up in a cold sweat and Zak next to me. He woke up startled and hugged me, kissing me softly. I felt safe in his arms and we fell back asleep, now dreamless.

Zac's Pov

We all slept until 5 AM, when Bella screamed like hell, crying hysterically. Everyone came running in to see her all upset and clinging to me as she sobbed and stuttered: "He wouldn't stop hitting me and he raped me over and over again. I can't even escape him in my dreams!"

I just held her as she continued to cry. After a while, she cried herself to sleep. Everyone looked angry about her nightmares, wishing they could take her pain.

Aaron and Nick excused themselves to go back to sleep again and we all agreed that we could use a couple of hours extra sleep. Bella's mother looked so upset but she went back to her room and soon I fell asleep again.

A few hours later, Bella's POV

Everyone had awoken up again, but more peacefully this time. We all went to eat breakfast together in the kitchen.

I ran to mom, hugged her tightly, and said: "I love you so much!"

I did the same to Aaron and Nick and lastly I kissed Zak for being there and holding me through the nightmares. He just held me in his lap, as we all ate and laughed.

When we finished breakfast, we went to pack. In two days, we had a live TV investigation at an Asylum. I was happy to get away and do something to get my mind off of what happened.

The boys were happy that I was back in the gang. We had a 2-day car-ride so we packed food, snacks, drinks, some music, and my laptop.

2 days later, by the house of Asylum, meeting up with the producer

We arrived at noon at the Trans-Allengena Lunatic Asylum. Our producer was waiting and came over to greet us. He had found out what had happened to me last week through my dad, who had called and told them everything, which I was more than ok with.

We then met up with the new guys who had new experience and new places open for us. Zak stood by my side so that if I had to get out I could just run out of the building.

After a few hours of talking and laughing and banging noises, we were ready for this. We met up with the crew who would help us out with extra cameras and equipment. Then we were locked in and started our 6-hour long investigation.

Everyone would see us on TV now.

Back in Forks, everyone gathered by the TV at the Police Station

Charlie's Pov

I had found the TV and called over everyone in town and La Push to come and see the show, which Bella was in. The Cullen's stood in the back, Edward was in his cell, watching as it started with Zak's voice:

_"My name is Zak Bagans. I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw, on video. With no big camera crews, following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night being locked down from dusk until dawn. Raw; extreme; these are our Ghost_ Adventures!"

Then Bella's voice: _"I am Isabella Bagans, Zak's wife and new crew member. Welcome to our fantastic show of the afterlife; tonight live on TV for all of you to see. We are now in the Trans-Allengena Lunatic Asylum, you viewers chose for us to investigate at Halloween in a 6-hour long show. So enjoy and have fun! And please if you go onto our website to watch our web-cams and you see something, then just e-mail us of it and we will look it up!"_

Then we saw how it all began for them and what they have done before. What those who had visited the Asylum, experienced. Then a man who presented himself as the producer and their equipment-guy, who gave them their equipment and how they were locked in.

Bella said: _"This is dark, isn't it? When the light is off our night vision camera's can see- show, them, Nick, please. (he did, as we all gasped of that it was so dark you couldn't see in front of you, even 1 foot or so) and now we are going down to the tunnels, where the patients had their laughing room and death rooms, or more like morgue. What you see on the walls here, is paintings from the patients that were here and had some fun. The morgue is rumoured to still have human bones and ashes left in the cremator ovens and blood where their bodies laid, so we warn you for children's discretion and language please!"_

We saw them enter the tunnels when we all heard the same thing. A little girl's screams of pain. We all heard them swear loudly, so it blipped a lot, then a bang.

Bella said frantically: _"Nick, are you alright? What happened?"_

He replied: _"I am alright, fucking chair in the way!"_

She helped him up and dusted him off a bit, as Zak said: _"Put on your masks. There is a lot of asbestos and dust in here, guys. Love, you can't be without yours, you are too allergic, sweetie!"_

She just smiled brightly at Zak, as she put it on and then they came up to a new building, where Aaron said: _"And this new building is called Squaker's House, where the worst cases were kept until their dying day. Also children were kept here too!"_

Bella had tears in her eyes as she said:_"So awful, to be stuck and know that you may never get out of there!"_

Zak held her a little while, as Nick and Aaron started to talk to the spirits, telling them to talk into the EVP in their hands.

Then we heard a male scream: _"GET OUT!"_

Then a loud bang, which causes them to run back down into the tunnels and into the house, they came from. Then it was time for a break, so we all stretched and had snacks and something drink.

When the break was over Bella came on TV saying: _"Hello, we took a break, for that man scared the crap of us and we ran which we shouldn't have done. I want to warn you that this can happen and will happen more during the night!"_

The show moved on and just as people started to feel sleepy, Aaron said: _"We have a new EVP, guys!"_

Zak said: _"Let's play it so that the audience can hear it!"_

They all nodded, as Bella took her mike to the EVP, we could hear a female scream, and then a male voice said: _"Get out or die!"_

They all swore loudly but carried on

.

Back with Bella and the Boys

We were nearing the time where the guests will arrive to help us out. I was scared to meet the men, but Zak held me close as they presented themselves, then we went on. I hoped that everyone in Forks liked our show.

I hoped Charlie enjoyed this. I was brought out of my thoughts when a little boy's voice said: _"Who are you?"_

I freaked and called: "Zak!"

He came to me with the others following. As I played back the EVP, everyone was shocked at this new voice of a boy.

Then we all said at the end of the show: _"Thank you all for helping and watching us on live TV. __I hope we have entertained you well!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back to Forks!

Dad phoned us after our show and told us about an old airport, that wasn't used at the moment. Apparently, many people had seen and been touched or even scratched by some unseen force. We had to go right away, so we packed up and made our arrangements.

Dad promised help us find a temporary house to live in and a few hours later he called telling me where I should drive to and he promised to meet us there.

After a day's drive, we arrived at the house where we would be living for our stay. I jumped out and hugged dad tightly, as I introduced Zak and our friends Nick and Aaron.

He was happy to see me happy again, after all the shit that happened back here. Dad told me that the Cullen's were still around, but prohibited to even see or contact me, if I didn't contact them first. I was super pleased by that.

A few hours later, Charlie took us to the airport that was haunted, and told us the story and what had happened in there. After telling us all about the airport, we went to the diner for a dinner.

Suddenly everyone became quite and when I looked up and to what was wrong, I saw the Cullen's there. I looked at Dad fearfully and Zak, sensing my pain and fear, took my hand and helped me to calm down.

When the Cullen's saw me, Alice jumped up and down with excitement, but I couldn't help to sneer at them.

I was relieved when the food came and I had a reason to divert my attention away from them. I noticed note sticking out from under my plate, so I took it and read it. It said: "Isabella, let my brother and our son go free, please. If you don't we will make your life a living hell starting to remove that shit hole boy Zak, and his friends! The Cullen's!"

I hissed and gave it to Dad, who took it and after reading it he stood up, and yelled at them, to stay the fuck out of my and Charlie's lives. He would not let a stalker, gay boy go free and then he called back up to arrest the rest of the Cullen family for threatening four lives.

Zak turned to me concerned and asked: "Bella, are you ok? You are green again!"

I groaned and ran into the bathroom and threw up! Then I had an epiphany: "OMG, I am pregnant, that is why I am late and keep throwing up! Shit!"

I ran back, pulled my Dad to the side, and told him what I suspected, and he went to buy me a test to check if I was right.

I took the test after Dad bought and gave it to me and it showed...Pregnant.

I was pregnant with Zak's baby, and from my calculations, I was about 2 months along. I hoped that dad and Zak and my brothers would take it well.

I came out and took Zak's hand and we went outside to talk for a bi. He saw my tears and became concerned. Taking me in his arms, he asked: "Hey, Babe, you OK?"

I nervously replied: "Zak, I am pregnant! I am afraid to tell the others, what if they take it badly?!"

He smiled and twirled me around in happiness as he kissed me and said: "I am here for you, babe and I love you! We will tell them together!"

I kissed him happily and when we sat down at the table, again Dad asked: "Well, are you?"

I nodded and he smiled and hugged us both in happiness, as the others asked: "Are you what?"

I told them the news and they were happy for us. Nick couldn't wait to see what we would have and what she/he would be like.

Everyone in the diner congratulated us. Finally, we ate our foods before going home to sleep because Friday was the day we were going to search the abandoned airport for ghosts and we were excited.

Friday came and they had rigged up the cafeteria at the high school for the public to watch how we work. We got our cameras and equipment and went inside and the hunt was on.

As the show started, I looked into the cameras and said: "You might have heard rumours so I want to say yes it's true. I am 2 and half months pregnant. And we are both very happy!"

************Somewhere else in Forks, the Police Station's Jail*************

As they all heard her say that she was now and it was Zak's baby, and that they were truly happy. Everyone congratulated Charlie. Charlie was happy and thanked them as they heard Edwards's growls of no and not my Bella! Charlie went to shut him and his family up before returning he to watch the show on screen as the hunt was on.


End file.
